A-team
by Waterbender97
Summary: Bella's life is hell. she sells herself and drugs. she has always had dreams about falling in love. she needs help in her life and Edward Cullen comes just in time to save. Or did he? this story follows the song A-Team by Ed Sheeran. Rated M for drugs and sex. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this FF from a song. But this is not a song fic. The song is called "The A-Team" and it is by Ed Sheeran. I'll try and follow the song as much as I can. And if you haven't heard the song you can look it up on YouTube it should be right there. This FF has stuff about drugs and I don't know anything about drugs but the names of them. Sooooo im sorry is I get things wrong.**

**BPOV**

I've always had dreams when I was younger. I would get in trouble in my classes for day dreaming. I would always dream of the same thing; having a nice big home with a husband and two kids running around our house. I've had that same dream since I was a little girl and I would always hope that they would come true. But not all dreams do.

My name is Isabella Sawn. I'm 20 years old, my family doesn't talk to me and I live all on my own. I have lived by myself since I was 18 and I wanted to get out of the small town of Forks. I moved out of my dad's house and moved to Seattle. I found a job working at one of the best places in the world; the book store right by my apartment. I could afford to go to school after high school, so working at the story will help me with money for school and my house.

Life was going pretty good for me for the first year, but then I lost my job and I couldn't find another one. I was running out of money and I couldn't keep up with my rent so I had to move out into a cheaper apartment. I found one and it was okay I guess, it had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. But the apartment was so dark and has leaks everywhere. It was also the only thing I could afford right now.

I went out job hunting everyday and I couldn't find one job opening. After a few months of job hunting my one friend Jessica told me about a job that would make good money. I asked her about and she gave me the number of this guy. I called me and met up with him. When I went to his house I found out what the job was; it was selling drugs. I was shocked at first, when he gave me a bag of weed to sell. He told me to sell it and give him back $100 of what I make for the weed and when I need more to just go back and see him again.

So now my job is selling weed. I have a good list of people I sell it to, but I have to say this is a very good job, I make about $300 per bag. One bad thing about this job is that you get into smoking weed, and I do it a lot.

To make more money I start to sell myself for sex. It's not the best thing or safest thing to do but I really need money and I will do whatever I have to do to get it.

My life has a big hole in it right now and I'm really hoping that one day my dream will come true. But for now I'm suck in the life of drugs and sex.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was lying in my bed sleeping when my phone started to ring; I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jacob Black. He is one of my daily costumers; I met him a little after I started prostituting. I have sex with him a lot but I wouldn't count him as my boyfriend, but he sometimes thinks that we are. He looks out for me a lot and I really hate.

I answered my phone. "Hi Jake what's up?" I asked. "Hey baby I was wondering if you could come over right now. It's been awhile since we've fucked." He said. I wasn't in the mood to go over there right now I really just wanted to sleep. "Jake it's like 2 in the morning I can't come over right now." I said.

"Okay Bella let me put it this way. Come over now and I'll give you double the money of what I usually give you." Jake said. I thought about it for a moment. I really need money right now, rent is coming up and I don't have enough. "I'll be over in ten minutes." Jake hung up the phone before I could, so I hung up my phone and got out of bed. I feel like it is way too early to look sexy right now so I just put on a short skirt with a thong, a black bra and a black tank top. I brushed my long brown hair and left it the way it was and I put on some light make-up and my black heels.

But before I left I went to my closet and took out my little box of goodies. I took the little bag of coke out and made a little line up of it. I rolled up the little paper I had in the box and I snorted the coke. I stated doing cocaine a tear after I started doing weed. Doing cocaine seemed to make my hit life a little better to me, but not to other people. My parents found out I was doing and selling drugs and they have been trying to get me to stop but I just can't. They are so dame good.

After I was done with the coke I put everything away back in the closet grabbed my jacket and left my house. The walk to Jacob's house was not that long but it was cold out being late October and everything. When I got to Jake's house I knocked on his door and waited. A few minutes later Jake answered the door. "Bella it's so good to see you. Come in its cold out." Jake said. I hate when he is like this. I can tell he is mad at me that I said I didn't want to come over, so I have a feeling the he will be a little rough with me tonight.

"Jake I'm going to need the money before we start." I said. He walked away and came back in a little bit with a big stack of money with him. He started counting it out. "Here you go Bella, $500 just for you." Jake took my hand and led me up to his room, and pushed me onto his bed, and took of his close and mine.

When Jake was done with me he fell asleep and I stayed awake and just though. I really want to get out of this, all the drugs and the sex, but I just can't. I'm always hoping ill fine someone to help me, but we all can't live in our dreams. One day we will all wake up and realize the life is hell and there is no fixing it.

**AN: I'm thinking of doing Edward's POV next chapter. Leave a review telling me what you think. And Happy Easter to everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted to give a chapter out early cause… well just because I wanted to. I want to thank my awesome reviewer . This chapter is in Edward's POV just so that we can see what he is like. **

** It would be awesome if you guys would check out my other story. And all characters belong to SM but the plot and ideas are all mine.**

EPOV

Being in med school is okay. I never have to worry about money seeing as my dad is Carlisle Cullen one of the most famous doctors in the world and has a shit load of money. He's paying for my schooling so that I can be like him.

My name is Edward Cullen, leaving in Seattle trying to become a doctor. But that's not really what I want to be, I really want to be a musician. I play piano. I have in my apartment. I play it all the time and make up my own songs. I have a brother Emmett Cullen. My family doesn't really talk to him anymore; he was going to a great football player one day. He got so many offers from teams that it's not even funny. But then he got into drugs.

I'm the only one that still talks to him. I give him money for his 'rent' but I know where it's really going, drugs. He hates my dad because he is always saying that our mom would be so disappointed him.

Our mom died right before I graduated high school, and her and Emmett had a really close bond. But that's when he started doing drugs, after she died. I couldn't say I blamed him, he went through a hard time and my dad is not really helping with it.

I was getting ready for my class when Emmett texted me

**Hey Ed can you do something for me today?**

_Depends, what do you need me to do?_

**Can you go my friend's house and pick up my weed. I can't get there today and he said that he would sell it to someone else if I didn't get it today.**

I've done this before for my brother and I risk a lot by doing it. I love my brother, but I could do it. My dad would know that I would have skipped class today and then he would ask me why I missed class.

_Em I'm sorry I can't do it. Dad would know that I missed school. Sorry bro._

I do really hate doing this to him. He as no one but me and I just say no to him. I wish I could but I just can't.

**Please Ed. I will pay you to do it.**

_Okay ill do it but I don't want your money. And is its jasper's place?_

**Yea and thank you so much man. I'll make it up to you. You can just bring it to my place when you get it.**

_Okay bye._

Jasper was one of mine and Emmett's friends. We have known him since the end of high school. I put on some jeans, one of my black tight fitting shirts and my black jacket. I grabbed my phone and walked outside and locked my door and made my way to Jasper's house. Jasper lives' with his girlfriend Alice. She is a stripper.

I got in my car and made my way to Jasper's house. It was a quick drive there. When I got there I knocked on the door and Jasper answered. 'Oh hey Edward, I thought that Emmett was coming." Jasper said. Jasper lead me in his house. "Yeah he couldn't make it so he asked me to come and get it." I said. Jasper and I went in to the living room and Alice was sitting on the couch with one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

**So this chapter is I think the longest one. I wrote instead of working on my paper for class but whatever, I like this a lot more. Please leave a review of what you thought or just anything really. I get all happy when I see I have a review. So thank you for reading this guys, it means a lot. Ill update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so I want to thank people for following this story it means a lot. I'm going to try and get a new chapter up once a week. This story is going to go back and forward between Edward and Bella and their chapters will tie in together. If you get confused PM and ill help you out. SM owns all characters but this is my idea.**

BPOV

It was 7 in the morning when Jake started to wake up. I leaned over and said "Jake I have to go, call me later." Then I kissed his cheek. He fell back asleep as I started getting dressed, and then I left his house. I started walking home when my phone started ringing. I look and saw it was Alice. Alice is one of best friends. We went to high school together and then she met a guy and left Forks. Then a few months after I moved her I bumped into each other.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

**"**Jasper** wanted me to call you to tell you that your stuff is in today. He also said that he won't hold it long. So you better get your ass over here."**

Jasper is my drug dealer. He has been for a while now, plus he's a nice guy and is dating my best friend.

"Tell him I'll be over in a little bit. I was over at jakes and left a little late. So I need to get changed."

**"I really wish you would stop sleeping with guys Bells. It's not good for you."**

"Ali you should be one to talk, you're a god dame stripper."

I think that Alice has been a stripper since she has gotten out of school. But I think she is just doing it to get money for school. She really want to get into fashion but she doesn't have that much. So she strips.

**"Bells I'm sorry, when you come over here we can talk. Okay?"**

"Okay Alice, bye."

**"Bye"**

I hung up my phone and kept walking to my house. When I got there I changed into sweatpants a tank top and a thin sweater on top of it and I put a pair of my DC. When I was done a left the house with some bus money and took the bus to Alice and Jasper's place.

When I got the Jasper answered the door. "Hey Bella." Jasper said. We said our hellos to each other and then he led me into the house. I saw Alice sitting in the living room. "Hey Alice, ill talk with you in just a minute." I said. Jasper and I kept walking down the hall way and into his office.

"So I have both the weed and coke. That will be $400." Jasper said. I took the money out of my pocket and handed it over to him. He gave me my drugs and I put them in my bag. I would have to make little bags of each when I get home so that I can sell it soon. "Thank Jasper." I said. I got up and went in to the living room.

I walked in and Alice got up and gave me a hug. "Hey Ali, I've missed up. We haven't seen each other is so long." I said. "I know, I've missed you too." She said. We sat on the couch and caught up on stuff. We were talking for a hour and a bit when there was another knock on the door. I heard Jasper say "That must be Emmett. I'll get it Alice"

I knew who Emmett was, I've sold weed to him before when Jasper couldn't. I would say that we a good friends, he's also a few years older than me, he's 24. To my surprise when jasper came in Emmett wasn't following behind him. It was another guy. Another really hot guy.

**AN: so next chapter Edward and Bella will meet for the first time. Please leave a review it will help me write faster and if I get 5 move reviews then I will post another chapter this week. Thanks for reading**

**-Tina3**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

This guy was so fuckin hot. He had copper colour hair that was so sexy. He had green eyes, he was tall and built and so hot.

He was just staring at me until Jasper pulled him away from me. "Come on have the stuff." Jasper said. They both walked away into Jasper's office. I turned to Alice and said "Who the hell is that?" Alice laughed a little. "That's Emmett's little brother." She said. That wasn't what I was really looking for; I was looking for his name. "No Alice what is his name?" I asked. She laughed again and said "It's Edward Cullen." What a sexy name for a sexy man. "What do you know about him Ali? Please tell me." I said. "Bells you need to calm down. I don't know much about him, I know he is in school right now but I don't what he is in for. And he's 22." She said.

I could not stop think about him. But after a few minutes he came back into the living room with a gray shopping bag that we all knew was weed. "So Edward this is Bella and Bella this is Edward." Jasper said. I wish I would have dressed better than just sweats and putting my hair up in a messy bun.

"Hello Bella." Edward said.

EPOV

**(AN: I'm going to back to when Edward saw Bella for the first time.)**

I was looking at one of the most beautiful girls in my whole life. Her hair was up in a bun but I could still tell it was really long and the colour of it was dark brown, and her hair matched her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Jasper pulled me out of my thoughts of her and led me into his 'office'. I wouldn't really call it an office but I don't really care. "Jasper who is have beautiful girl sitting on your couch?" I said. He gave a little laugh and said "That's Bella. She is one of Alice's good friends and she is one of my costumers." That was a little bit of a turn off, knowing that she did drugs. But I'm hoping that maybe I can change that if she lets me. "But Edward I wouldn't go after her." He said. "Why not, does she have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say she has _one_ boyfriend, but this is not my place to talk about it. If you get to know her well enough then maybe she'll tell you. But I'm not going to tell you anything other than yes she does do drugs, if you were wondering." Jasper said. I don't really care that she did drugs, my brother does them. I don't judge people on the outside. I do really want to try and get to know her; I think that she would be a nice girl no matter what.

"So here is Emmett's stuff." He said. I handed him the money and put the weed in an inside pocket in the jacket. "Thanks man." I said. We walked out of his office and back into the living room, jasper walked in before and when I got in there jasper said, "Edward this is Bella and Bella this is Edward."

"Hello Bella." I said. "hey." She said. She had the most beautiful voice in the world, she sounded like an angle. She was so beautiful I would never be able to get over it. I didn't realize I was staring at her until Alice broke the silence, "Well I have to get to work."

"I should be headed home too. Thanks again Jasper. Bye Edward." Bella said. I really wish that she wasn't leaving, but I can't make her come home with me. So I guess I should be heading over to Emmett's place to drop off his stuff anyways.

Once Alice and Bella both left, I waited a little before I left too. I said goodbye to Jasper and left Jasper's. I got in my car and went to Emmett's house and put his weed in his mailbox like I do every time and I texted him.

_Hey Emmett, I put it in the mailbox._

**Thanks man**

I drove home and took a nap thinking about Bella.

**AN: please leave a review it would mean a lot and thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up next week end. Oh and if any of you reading this watch Big Brother Canada leave a review telling me who you want to see win J **

**-Tina3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed. It means a lot, so thank you. And I thought I would give you guys a chapter earlier then make you wait till Sunday.**

One week later

BPOV

After I meet Edward last week at Jasper's house, we ran into each other a few times and I gave him my number. We have been texting all week, and he is such a wonderful guy. He's studying to become a doctor, he plays the piano and he likes music. What a perfect guy. I haven't really told him about me because I'm afraid that he won't like what I am. I think he already knows that I do drugs because we met at Jasper's house and he sell drugs. But I don't want him to know about me being a prostitute.

I feel like if he were to find out them he would just stop talking to me. I want to stop but I make really good money and I need money. If I were to tell Jake that I can't sleep with him anymore then he would know that there is a guy and Jake might just beat his ass so that I don't leave. I really don't like Jacob. He acts like we are together but I'm just in it for the money at the end of the night.

I think I know what I'll do. I'll meet up with Jake and tell him that I'm done prostituting and that I'm sorry. Then me and Edward can live happily ever after. Yeah, that sounds perfect.

_Hey Jake can we meet up at the Green Bean?_

**Sure babe**

I really hope that he takes it well.

EPOV

Bella and I have been texting for a little over a week now and she is the most amazing girl ever. I can tell she is a shy person because she doesn't talk about herself that much, but I still got to know some things about her. I know that she does drugs, but it doesn't bother me that much anymore. I just think that a girl that beautiful should not be doing drugs.

Emmett called me and told me to come over to his place for the day. Because it was Sunday I said yes and went over. When I got there Emmett offered me a beer and I took it. Then we just had so brotherly talk.

He started to talk about his girlfriend Rosalie. I like her and everything but sometimes she can be a little bitchy, but what girl isn't. "So Ed, is there a girl in your life yet?" Emmett asked. "Well I did meet someone but we haven't gone out on a date. We just text a lot." I said. Emmett gave me this really stupid look like I've never had a girlfriend before. I have had one girlfriend before, her name was Tanya. We dated for three years, but then I walked in on her in my bed with some other guy. I still haven't forgiven her for doing that to me.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked. "Isabella. Bella for short." I said. Emmett went wide eyed. "You're joking right Edward." Emmett said. "No I'm not, I really do like her. And before you say, yes I know that she does drugs." I said. Emmett gave a little laugh. "Edward she doesn't just do drugs. She's a prostitute man." Emmett said

He's got to be joking. There is no way that beautiful, shy girl is a prostitute. I don't believe it.

**So Edward found out and Bella didn't get to tell him. Oh no. next chapter will be Bella and Jake and the Green Bean. And sorry that this is a little short.**

**PS: the Green Bean is a coffee shop by my house and I go there a lot. Good coffee J**

**-Tina 3**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

After I texted Jacob I left the house right away and went to the Green Bean, the coffee shop by my apartment. When I got there, there weren't a lot of people there. So I ordered my coffee and sat in the back to wait for Jake.

I was half way done my coffee when Jake came in. he say me right away and came and sat with me. After we said our hello's to each other Jake said, "So Bella what do you need?" I really didn't want to tell him afraid of what he would do to me. But then I just remembered that we weren't at his house or mine, so he can't really hurt me without getting in trouble. "Jake I really don't want you to get mad at me, but I have to tell you something," I looked at him and he didn't look like he was getting mad that I had to talk with him. "So anyways what I need to tell you is that I can't sleep with you anymore."

The look on Jacob's face when said that I couldn't sleep with him anymore made me so scared. His face was turning bright red and his hands were balling into fist. I was really scared that he was going to hit me or something. Then he stood up. "Bella you fucking whore!" he yelled. I was really embarrassed when he said that. The few people that were in the coffee shop looked at us. "Jake please keep your voice down." I said. He leaned down only inches from my face and said, "If I find out that you are sleeping with some other guy I will find you and him and kill you both." Then he got up and stormed out of the Green Bean.

After he left people kept looking me. I felt really closed in at the coffee shop, so I got up and left. As I was walking down the street to my house I started to cry a little. I was scared that Jake was going to hurt me if I ever got with another guy and I was scared for that guy as well. But I'm a little happy to, to know that I'm not a prostitute anymore. I can be in relationships and they don't have to pay me.

I really wanted to talk to Edward right now. I want to tell him what I was doing but that I'm not doing it anymore. I want to be with him and only him for the rest of my life. So I texted him.

**Hi Edward. It's Bella**

_What do you want?_

It sounded like he was mad at me for something, but I really don't know what for. I mean I didn't do anything to him.

**I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I have to tell you something and I want to say it to your face and not through a text.**

It took him a little longer to answer back to me. Then my phone beep and I read the text, and I really wish that I didn't read it.

_I know what you are going to tell me. You are going to tell me that you are a prostitute. Bella I already know, Emmett told me. So do me a favour and stop talking to me and leave me alone._

I felt so hurt when I read that for two reasons. One, Emmett that fuckin dick told Edward that I was a prostitute. He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone, so he lied to me and I'm going to get back at him for that. And the second reason is that Edward was so mean about it. He told to stop talking to him and to leave him alone.

He is really the only person that I have ever really trusted in a really long time and now I don't know what I feel for him. I mean I still like him but he was just so mean and I hate him a little for it.

When I got home I went to my closet and took out my drugs and lined up my coke and snorted it. I sat there for a while letting the coke sink in and allow me to be free. After awhile I felt it and knew I was free, but only for a little bit.

I got really tired and went to sleep. I didn't dream that night. I just slept.

**AN: so I wanted to update early and I am. I know that this is short but im hoping that I can make the next chapter longer. It will be an EPOV so we get to see how he handled finding out about Bella and all that funness. I also want to thank BelieverALEX for reviewing, your awesome.**

**-Tina3**


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

When Emmett told me that Bella was a prostitute, I couldn't believe him. We have been talking for a week and she didn't even tell me. I feel so hurt right now I cant even put it into words. She lied to me. If she was the one that would have told me maybe I wouldn't be so hurt. If she told I would have helped her stop doing that.

I asked Emmett how he knew and he told me that some of his friends got with her. I felt so sick when I heard that. But what made me really pissed off was how Emmett was talking about Bella. He kept calling her a whore and a slut for sleeping with guys for money. I wanted to punch him in the face and beat his ass for talking about my Bella that way.

Wait. Did I just call her _my _Bella? She's not my anything. She sleeps with guys all over Seattle; I bet I would just be another guy. Emmett would not stop talking about her and I knew that I didn't get out of there now something bad was going to happen. "Look Emmett, I have to go. Dad wants me over for dinner tonight to meet his new girlfriend." I said. "Dad has a girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. They started going out a few months ago and dad wants me to meet her. And before you ask her name is Esme." I said. "Well have fun." Emmett said.

I left his house and went home. On my way my dad called me. He wanted to make sure that I was coming over tonight. I told him I was and he also asked if I would be bringing anyone over as my date. I was going to ask Bella but then I changed my mind after I found out she was a prostitute. I told him no and then he hung up.

When I got home I went to go take a shower to just time. Think about what happened and how I wish it didn't because I really do like Bella, I don't want that to change. But she is a prostitute! I cant date a prostitute no matter who she is.

After my very long shower, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing much just what I usually wear. I was just starting to make some lunch. Just as I was starting my phone buzzed saying I have a text. It was Bella. _Great _I thought to myself.

**Hi Edward. It's Bella**

I don't really want to talk to her, but I don't want to be mean.

_What do you want?_

**I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I have to tell you something and I want to say it to your face and not through a text.**

I already knew what she wanted to tell me. But I don't care anymore. I've been hurt before and if I go over to her place I'll just be hurt again. I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I feel like I have to.

_I know what you are going to tell me. You are going to tell me that you are a prostitute. Bella I already know, Emmett told me. So do me a favour and stop talking to me and leave me alone._

She didn't say anything back after I texted her. I really hope that I didn't hurt her that badly, but I don't want to get her again. And I bet that is what she would do to me. Hurt me.

When I knew that she would text me back after I said what I said, I went back to making my lunch. Just as I was finishing making my lunch there was a knock on my door. I was hoping that it was Bella but at the same time I was hoping it wasn't her because I cannot face her right now. I went to go answer it and when I opened the door my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey Edward."

The one person I never wanted to see again was at my doorstep.

It was Tanya

**AN: Oh shit Tanya is here in the story now! Let's hope that Bella doesn't find out because I think that would be really bad. So next chapter well be Edward again. Oh I updated early again and I think that there might be two chapters this week, so that's a good thing. I'm really happy that I reached over 1,000 views.**

**So please review and follow this story. Please please please it would mean a lot.**

**-Tina 3**


	9. AN

**Sorry this really isn't a real update, but I have been really busy this week and I wont be able to update until next next because I'm going away this weekend and I had to pack all week.**

**So stay tune for the next update will be EPOV. **

**And if you were wondering where I'm going to, I"M GOING TO BEING SEEING ED SHEERAN! and Taylor Swift.**

**-Tina3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

Tanya is here, at my door. What the hell does she want? I told her that I never wanted to see her again after I found her in my bed with another guy. I've had enough today and I don't need to hear the shit the Tanya has to say.

"Hey Tanya. This might sound rude, but what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "Can I come in and talk with you Ed?" she asked. She knows that only Emmett gets to call me Ed and no one else. "Why should I let you into my house after what you have done to me?" I said. "Please Edward can I just come in and talk?"

I didn't say anything but I let her in. she came in and went to go sit on the couch. I sat down in one of the arm chairs across from the couch.

Tanya was wearing shinny jeans with a white top and a gray jacket. You see Tanya might be a slut but she doesn't dress like one. She does have a little class. But I don't really care about her class; I lost all respect for her when we broke up.

"So what do you want?" I asked. "What I can't drop in and yes hi?" she said. "Tanya stop playing with me and tell me what the hell you want." I said raising my voice a little. "I'm joking Edward, you don't need to get so mad. Anyway, your dad called me and he told me that he was having dinner with his new girlfriend and said that you were come too. He told me that you didn't have a date so he called me over and asked if I wanted to be your date because god knows you never talk to girls anymore," she said. "So I said I would love to be your date. I hope you don't mind." 'I hope you don't mind?' Is she fucking kidding me? I do mind, I mind a lot. I don't want her to be my date. I would rather die before I go out with her. 'Tanya I do mind, a lot. I don't want to be your date and you know that I don't want to. You should have said no to my dad." I said.

"Edward your dad is just trying to make you happy." She said. Is my dad on drugs or something. How is Tanya going to make me happy, he knows what she did to me. But my dad has always liked Tanya and I think that he is trying to get us back together. '_Well dad it's not going to work'_ I thought to myself.

"You know what, I'll go with you tonight but there will be rules. The first no holding hands, second NO KISSING! If you even try to kiss me I'm leaving and you can tell my dad that I will not talk to him ever again. If you can follow those then tonight should be easy Tanya. Okay?" I ask. I feel like something bad will happen tonight at dinner, but I am just doing this for my dad. And maybe with this Tanya thing I can make a deal with him to let Emmett over for dinner one night.

"Okay Edward, I'll follow your little rules." Tanya said. She got and started to walk away. Just as she was about to leave she yelled "Just pick me up at ^ tonight Ed, I still live in the same place." And with that she left.

She knows I hate it when people call me Ed. No one gets to call me that, but Emmett; he the only one who gets to call me that.

I looked at the clock. 1:00pm. Okay so I had to start getting ready in about four hours then pick up Tanya and go to my dad's house. That sounds like a fun time. NOT! Tonight is going to be terrible. Maybe if I take a nap everything will be better. So I set an alarm and went to sleep.

But the only thing I could think about was Bella.

**BPOV**

After I went to bed, I wanted to go over to Alice and tell her everything that happened. But I was way to tired and hurt.

I still feel so trapped right now. The drugs didn't last as long as I thought they would. I went to my closet and got my baggy of heaven out. I lined up the white powder in to three lines, got my straw and went across the first line. I put my head back a snorted a few times and waited a little for it to kick in. I waited, and waited and waited. And nothing happened. So I snorted the second line and put my head back and waited.

And there it was. That great feeling. That free feeling. Oh how I love this, I never want it to end. And I hope that this pain that I have will stay away forever.

**AN: so I'm alive. Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been really tired and I had this essay I had to finish and I did:). Also I saw Ed Sheeran last Saturday and he was so HOT! And guess what. HE SANG A-TEAM! I lost my voice and had to recover. **

**I really hope that you guys and girls like this chapter. It mostly Edward's POV but I wanted to add a little Bella too.**

**So please follow and review this story. It makes me happy and update faster.**

**-Tina3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you to people that review it means a lot to me**

BPOV

It's been about a week since Edward told me not to talk to him, and I have been a mess. And on top of that Jacob has been over a few times banging at my door to let him. One he got so mad that I wouldn't open that I thought he was going to break down the door. I just don't understand why he can't let me go.

All week I have been high and it has been great. It was so funny when my dad called me; he calls me at least once every few months. I knew that he could tell that something was wrong with me but I just didn't say anything about it. It's not always a good thing to tell your dad that you have been smoking week and doing coke ALL week. My dad just wanted to know how I have been doing, I told him I was okay and he just left it at that. Then I told him that I had to go to work.

That was a lie.

I quite being a prostitute and now I have no money and my landlord wants my rent. I have no money to pay for it. I started to think that I should just get back into it because I could make really easy money. And it's not like I'm with anyone, I just quite for Edward and he didn't even let me explain what was going on. He just assumed that I was some slut, and do you know what happens when you assume? You make an ASS out of U and ME. And that's what he did.

I just finished a few lines of my white heaven when I got a text from Edward.

**Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight?**

Edward the guy that hasn't talked to me in over a week is texting me.

_You're not mad anymore?_

**No not anymore, sorry for the way I acted. But please come over tonight at like seven. I really want to show you something.**

_Okay fine ill come over._

**Thank you so much, I'll leave a key for you in the plant in the lobby. My room number is 722, floor 7. Just come on up and let yourself in. Bye 3**

Why the fuck did Edward say bye with a heart at the end of it? Whatever, I don't really care. Edward wanted to show me something. I'm really happy that he has forgiven me and I cant wait to see him.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was already six. I started to get ready. I took a show and blow dried my hair into long waves, I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a bigger pink top over it. And I put on some light make-up and my shoes. I looked at myself before I left and smiled.

I don't think that I have looked this good in a while and I'm so happy right now.

Just as I was leaving my apartment James came up to me. (He is my landlord). "Hey Bella I really need the rent money. Like now." James said. "Look James can I just give it to you tomorrow. Please, I have something really important going on right now and I need to be somewhere right now." I said. James sighed "Fine Bella. But if I don't have the rent by tomorrow I'm really sorry but you will have to leave." He said. "Okay bye."

I started to make my way to Edward's apartment. When I got to it I there I saw only one plant and looked in the dirt and saw a key. I took it and went to Edwards's floor. I went down the hall looking for his number. 718...720...722!

I got so happy. And I got that feeling that you get in your stomach when you get really happy but nervous at the same time. I took the key and unlocked his door and walked in.

"Hey Edward I'm-"

I almost fell to the ground with what I saw.

Edward and some girl. Together on his couch. Making out.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?!" Edward asked.

I knew that I was about to cry. I dropped the key and before I ran out I saw the girl giving me this evil smile. And then I knew that Edward never texted me. It was that girl on top of him sucking his face off.

I ran out of his apartment and as I was running down the hallway I could hear Edward yelling my name. But I didn't look back. I just kept running.

**AN: you should all be happy that I didn't leave it at when Bella walked in on them. I kept going:) So please leave a review, it would mean a lot thanks.**

**Oh and next chapter we will see have Edward and Tanya ended up the way they did. It all started with dinner (hint, hint). Next chapter will be EPOV.**

**-Tina3**


	12. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright guys and girls. I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, but school is really busy right now and being the end of the year I have a lot of finial projects that are wroth like 30% of my marks. But I promise that as soon as I am done with all this crazy school stuff I will update. **

**I have been working on the story a little but I do need to finish all my school work first. Need to keep them marks up. LOL. So I really want to thank everyone that reviews this story and follows and favourit A-team. And yes I'm Canadian and I spell favourit with a "u".**

**So I really hope that you guys... and girls stick with me for a while. Oh and feel free to read my other story. :)**

**You all rock!**

**-tina3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm sorry that it's been a while since the last chapter but I've have these big projects that I had to finish for school that are worth like 20% of my final grade so school comes first. Also the first two weeks of summer, I might be slow with getting updates because I need to go to summer school. And no I did NOT fail anything; I just want to bring up one of my marks. **

**Oh and this chapter is starting from when Edward and Tanya go to dinner.**

EPOV

I picked up Tanya, and I have to say it was the worst drive of my life to my dad's house so far. Tanya tried to make small talk with me but I wouldn't say anything back so she just stopped trying.

Right as I pulled into my dad's drive way Tanya turned to me and said "Look Edward I know that you are mad with me and I understand. But can we just pretend that we like each other. Your dad wants you happy. So just let him think that we are happy tonight and I'll never talk to you again after this. Okay?"

After everything that Tanya has put me through I have a hard time trusting people. But if it's just for tonight then I guess its okay. "Okay Tanya, I'll fake just for tonight and then we never speak to each other again." I said. She gave me a little smile and got out of the car.

I got out and we walked to the front door together. I rang the door bell and a few seconds later my dad answered the door with a strange woman next to him.

"Edward1 it's so good to see you son." My dad said. "And you too Tanya. Please come in." Tanya and I walked in behind my dad and the woman I was guessing to me Esme. My dad motioned us to sit down on the couch. We did and he and Esme sat across from us. "So Edward and Tanya this here is my lovely girlfriend Esme, and Esme this is my son and his girlfriend Tanya."

It feels like my dad is trying way to hard with this girl, but I don't really care. As long as he is happy I'm happy. "Its nice to meet you Esme." I said. Esme had longish dark brown hair. She was about 5'5", and thin. She is very beautiful, but she is nothing compared to my Bella.

_'No Edward what the hell is wrong with you_' I thought. '_She is not your anything'. _"Edward, babe are you okay?" Tanya asked. Everyone was looking at me. "Yeah I'm fine." And I gave a fake smile. Esme told us that dinner should be ready in a few minutes.

When dinner was ready we all walked into the dining room, and just before I walked in, my dad pulled me aside. "Look Edward I haven't told Esme about Emmett and I don't plane on telling her yet. So if she ask if you have any brothers or sisters, can you just say no?" I can't believe that my dad just asked me that. I didn't think that my dad could get any lower than before, but I think he just did. "Sure dad, anything for you and your wonderful life." I said.

Dinner was really good food wise, but I didn't talk much. I just left all the talking between Esme and Tanya. But then Esme asked me one question. "So Edward, do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked. I looked at my dad and he gave me this really dirty look. "Um no Esme I don't. I'm an only child." I said.

* * *

Dinner was done and we sat and talked for a few hours.

At around 11:30 Tanya and I left and by 12:15 we were at Tanya's house. I walked her to her front door. "Well I had a good time tonight Edward." She said. "Tanya this was not a date." I said.

"Well I still had a good time." She turned to her door and just before she walked in, she turned around and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Bye Edward." Tanya said. And then she walked into her house.

I stood there for a few minutes dumb founded. '_Why would she kiss me? We made a deal with no kissing!_

I got in my car and drove home. I went to bed that night thing about Tanya and everything we had together.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

About a week later I just go up when there was a knock on my door. It was Tanya. I don't know why she was over, I was still mad at her for that night. But I still opened the door and let her in. I told her I had to go shower and I would be about 10 minutes.

I went into my room and looked at my clock. _'Wow its already 6:40' _I thought.

I got into the shower and took my sweet time. When I got out it was 7:55. I got dressed and went into my living room where Tanya was sitting on the couch. She kept looking at the clock. "Edward I wanted to say thing I'm sorry for what happened last week." She said.

"Look Tanya I don't care. It's done and over with. So if that's the only reason you came here you can leave." I said. "Well it not the only reason I came here Edward." "Then what is the reason?" I asked.

She leaned in and kissed me harder than that night. I tried to push her away, but she pinned me down and started to make out with me. After awhile I just gave up and started to kiss her back. But then I heard my door open.

"Hey Edward. I'm-"

I pushed Tanya off of me.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here?!"I asked

Bella just look at Tanya and Tanya gave Bella, _my _Bella a really dirty look. Bella dropped the key she was holding and ran out of my apartment. I pushed Tanya off me and got up and ran after her.

"Bella! Bella please come back here!" I yelled. But she just kept running. Running away from me.

I went back into my house and Tanya was just sitting there with this stupid smile on her face. "Tanya did you fucking plane for that to happen?" I ask. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." she said.

I stood right in front of her. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

She just got up and walked out of my house without saying anything else.

I grabbed my phone and I saw that text that Tanya sent to Bella. I tried to call Bella, but this is all I got. _"Hey this is Bella. Sorry that you missed me. Leave a message at the beep." _

_Beep_

"Hey Bella, what you saw had nothing to do with me. Can you please call me back so I can explain. Bye…. I love you."

**AN: so he said I love you to her, but will she listen to her voicemail later. Who knows? Oh wait I do. Please leave a review, they mean a lot.**

**-Tina3**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

After I left Edward's house I ran straight home. I couldn't believe this. I need to get away.

I had to get away from the pain, and the only way I knew how to do that was in my closet in my little box. I went into my room and got my box. I took out a few joints and lit one up and took a drag. I needed to get high. But this wasn't enough. I got out my little bag a white heaven.

I started to line it up when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward. I could care less about this dick right now. Even if it was that blond bitch that sent the text, he should have looked at his phone and see the messages. But like I said, I don't care about that dick.

I finished making my lines and I had six in total. My phone kept ringing and it was always Edward. I needed to get away. I rolled up a dollar bill and snorted the first line. It kicked in right away. _'Thank God!_'

My phone started to ring again. I took another drag of my joint. Now I can feel it, this is the fucking life. I snorted another line and once again my phone was ringing. _'Why can't I get away?' _I thought to myself. I snorted another line, and another and another. I only have three lines left. I could feel myself starting to black out a little. I finished my first joint and lit up the last one. I was half way through that one when my phone was ringing again. I needed to get away from him. I snorted the last three lines. And just before I blacked out I heard my phone ring one last time.

**AN: so I know that I was missing for awhile, but I do plane on having another update today, just not sure when ill have it up. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story it means a lot. Oh and I'm sorry that is a little short. I promise to make the next one longer.**

**-Tina 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I was trying to give Bella her space, but I couldn't stop calling her. She wasn't answering and I was getting a little scared that she might have done something bad. But I do want to give her her space.

I called her one more time and I got the same thing again, _"Hey this is Bella. Sorry that you missed me. Leave a message at the beep."_ I wish that she would pick up her phone, but I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. "Bella please pick up so that we can talk about what happened. Please Bella."

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to go see her. I got in my car and drove to Jasper's. I knocked on his door and he answered. "Hey man. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I need to know where Bella lives." I said. He gave me her address and I drove off to her apartment.

When I got there it was a really run down place. I went up into the apartment and there was a little old lady. "Can I help you with something dear?" she asked. I was really worried about Bella and I needed to get in there. "Um yeah, I need to wake up my friend Bella. She's not answering her phone and she has to get to work." I lied. When I said that Bella had to get to a job her face lit up. "I'm really happy to hear that she got a job." She said. I was a little puzzled when she said that. "What do you mean?"

"Well Bella has been out of a job for a few months now and hasn't been able to pay her rent. And the land lord has been telling her that he is going to kick her out." She said. I was really mad that Bella never told me this; I would have given her some money to help her out. But then again we haven't been talking for a few weeks now. "I'll let you in, just don't tell anyone. We are not suppose to." She let me in and I thanked her as I ran up the stairs to her apartment.

When I got to her door I knocked on it. There was no answer. I knock again a little louder, but again no answer. I waited a little longer to see if she was just busy, but I could feel something was wrong. I tried to open the door to see if it was unlocked, it was. I opened the door a little. "Bella? It's me Edward." I said. I walked in and I saw how bad her apartment is. There are holes in the walls and it's so cold. It smelled really bad. There was a little kitchen and a little living room, but no Bella. I kept walking around until I reached three closed doors.

I opened the first and it was just a spare room, then the second door was a bathroom. So I was guessing the Bella was in the last room that I'm guessing is her bedroom. I knocked just in case. Then I opened the door and I almost died at what I saw before me.

My poor Bella.

**AN: don't kill me. I know that it's been long, but I had exams and I just finished today. So know it summer for me and a lot of you high schoolers and college kids. I do plan on having another chapter up tonight so look for it. it will be EPOV.**

**Please leave a review they mean a lot to me. **

**-Tina 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

My Bella.

She didn't look like her normal self. She looked dead. I ran up to her to see if I could wake her up. I taped her face lightly, but nothing happened. I felt to see if she had a pulse. I was so happy to feel that she did, but it was so little. I took out my cell phone and called 911. "Hello 911, what's your emergency?" she said. "I Found my girlfriend pasted out with a very small pulse!" I yelled into my phone. "Sir I need to know your name."

"Its Edward and my girlfriend's name is Bella." I said. "Okay Edward I want you to look around to see if there is anything that could have caused Bella to pass out." She said. I looked around and I got really scared. I knew that she smoked weed, but what I didn't know is that she did coke. There were little lines that she must have missed. It also smelled like weed.

"Edward are you still there?" She said. I held back my tears afraid that if I let them go then she will die, "Um yeah. It looks like she was doing coke and smoking weed." I said. "Okay I sent the paramedics over, just stay on the phone with me okay?" she said. I never knew that she did hard drugs and it looked like she did a lot of it today and she OD on it.

A few minutes later the paramedics came in. "We're in here!" I yelled. Three of them came rushing in. "Sir you need to move out of the way." One of them said. It was a man. But I couldn't look at him right now, not with my Bella like this, "Sir please put her down. We can't her if you don't." A different person said.

I set Bella down and the three paramedics rushed over to her. They ask me what happened and I said that I think she OD on cocaine.

They put her on a stretcher and started to bring her down into the ambulance. I followed after them and just as I was about to climb into the back with Bella, one of the paramedics pushed me back. "Sir I'm sorry but you can't go in the back." I needed to be with her. And she needed me. They closed the doors and drove off. I didn't know what to do with myself right now. I feel so lost knowing that Bella is hurt and dying somewhere. I need to be with her.

I got in my car and drove to the nearest hospital that was close to Bella's apartment. I went into the ER section and asked if a Bella Swan came in. The nurse that she did but that I couldn't see her yet. And that I could wait in the waiting room and she would tell me when I could see her. I sat down in a chair and waited. I waited and waited, and then my cell phone started to ring.

I answered it and it was Jasper. "Hey Jasper. Why are you calling?" I asked. "Hi, I know that we aren't that close but Alice is a little scared because she has been trying to call Bella for the last hour and she hasn't answered. And she asked me to call you." He said. "Yeah um… she's in the hospital." I said "What! Why!?"

"Jasper she OD on cocaine." I said. There was silence on the phone, like Jasper didn't know what to say. "Is she okay Edward?" he asked. "I don't really know. I'm her with her but they haven't let me see her yet. But I'm really hoping that she is okay."

"Bella Swan." The nurse said. "Hey Jasper I have to go. Bye." I said. "Bye."

The nurse led me down a few hall ways, then we turned in to a small room with a bed, and in that bed was Bella, sleeping.

**AN: ok so it has been a time but I went away with my family for a week and I couldn't write, sorry. Also I'm thinking next chapter with be Bella but I'm not sure how I would write it. Another thing is that I'm going to be starting a new story (I'm hoping soon). It will be a twilight Bella and Edward, but there will be another guy in the mix. Leave a review with your guess as to who it will be.**

**And sorry again for the long wait I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one.**

**-Tina 3**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

_"Bella?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw someone I thought I would never see again. It was my grandma. "Grandma is that really you?" I asked. "Yes baby girl, it's me." She said. We were in a open field that she used to take me to back in forks when she was alive only it was a lot brighter. "Grandma am I dead?" I asked. "Honey it's up to you if you want to die or live right now. Come sit with me."_

_I walked over to her and sat down. "So then where am I Grandma?" She grabbed my hand and said, "This is a place between heaven and earth and this is the chance where you get to pick what road you want to go down. I know that the life you are living was not the best with the drugs and the guy's but-" _

_"Grandma the reason I was doing all that is because I had such a hard time when I moved into Seattle and nothing good was happening to me." I said. "You are right about some of it, it was hard when you moved away honey I know that, I have been watching over you since I pasted away. But the one thing you are wrong about this that nothing good has happened to you." She said._

_I looked at her like she was crazy. If she has been watching over me since she died then she would know that nothing good has been happening to me. "Grandma what do you mean. Nothing good has ever happened to me." I said. "Bella I have one word for you. Edward." she said. I just looked at her not able to say anything."Bella do you ever wonder why you two met? He is here to help you Bella." _

_"No grandma he's not. He doesn't want anything to do with me and he made that pretty clear when I saw him making out with some other girl." I said feeling hurt all over again. "He didn't do what you think he did Bella. It was the girl that made the move on him and you just walked in. He called you so many times before you did what you did." I was really sad that my grandma saw me do coke._

_"Bella you need to choose to live and be with him. But you will need to get help and Edward will be there to help you. He's been through this before with his brother. But don't end up like him and going right back to drugs as soon as everyone leaves you only thinking you are better." She told me. "Fine Grandma I will but I've tried before and it's so hard." I said. "I know Bella, I know. But I also know that you can do it. Do it for me, do it for Edward, and please Bella do it for yourself." She said._

_As she was telling me all of this I started to cry a little. "Don't cry honey. Get up." She said. I got up and she got up. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Now I want you to turn around, close your eyes and just walk. When you open your eyes you'll be in the hospital." She told me. "Thank you grandma, I love you." I said. "I love you too Bella. Now go back to Edward." she said._

_I let go of my grandma's hand and turned around. I closed my eyes and I started to walk. As I was walking away I thought I heard my grandma, but I didn't turn around. I kept walking. As I was walking I could hear a beep sound, so I kept walking towards the beep. When the beeping got louder and louder I opened my eyes._

When I opened my eyes I looked around the room. Like my grandma told me, I was in a hospital. I could feel someone holding my hand and when I looked down I saw the one person I thought I was hoping to see. Edward. He was sleeping but that didn't matter to me. Al that matter was that he really does care about me. I held his hand tighter and when I did that he started to wake up. When he looked up he had the biggest smile on his face."Bella you're awake."

**AN: So I know that it has been a while but I have been looking for a job and ive just been really busy with my life even though it is summer break. But I did get it up. And I'm hopping to get another update soon. But I'm going to stop saying when because I never get it up by the date I want to. **

**With the next chapter it is going to be BPOV because we have had a lot of Edward in the last few chapters, so now its Bella's turn.**

**I'm really hopping that you will all leave a review for me to read because I love to read them.**

**-Tina3**


	18. Author's note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright everyone, i am very sorry about not having an update all month and i feel really **

**bad about it. im hoping to get one out soon but i have school in a week, im still looking for a job and im have boyfriend problems.**

**im still going to be working onit but just not as much as most of you would like.**

**again im really sorry.**

**-tina3**


End file.
